eternals_new_total_dramafandomcom-20200214-history
Not Quite Famous
The two teams participate in a talent show and the rivalry between two campers grows rapidly after a shocking event. In the contest, after two strong acts from the Gophers and two disasters from the Bass, all seems lost for the Bass. That is until out of the blue one camper unexpected pulls out sine amazing talent, and gives their team the win. To save themselves from inevitably being voted off, one Gopher tricks some of her other teammates into voting off one of the hottest campers. The Episode "Last time on Total Drama Island", Chris began as part of his recap, "The Campers played a game of dodgeball! Cody managed to win the first round for the Gophers, with Eva taking charge of the Bass and leading them to the ultimate victory in the end! Also, there was some lovin' between two campers that was interrupted by the Dragon-girl Heather! In the end, Noah was eliminated off of the Gophers for not participating in the challenge at all!" Following the recap, the intro played and after that finally the episode began. It opened up in the girl's side of the Gopher cabin, with Lindsay on her bed un-happy. "Oh No!", she cried out. This actually managed to wake up fellow Gopher Courtney. "I'm all out of fake-tanner already! I mean, how am I going to keep up my looks?" "Oh please, it's not that bad!", Courtney replied as she got up from her bed. "Easy for you to say!", Lindsay said back, obviously talking off Courtney's tanned skin. "Come on, you won't get as pale as Gwen!" "Really?" "Yeah!", just then, the noise of the loudspeaker/intercom coming online was heard, followed with the voice of the host. "Campers! I hope you all got enough sleep, because you're all gonna have to show us what you're made of in the next challenge!", following this, the campers were all seated (team-seperated) on wooden benches infront of a wooden stage. Chris was not present yet. "So...what do you think our challenge will be?", Lindsay asked, then gasped with a smile, "What if it's a musical!", Heather, Cody, and Beth just blankly looked at her in response. Also on the Gopher's side of the benches, Trent was seated with Duncan and Gwen both coming to seat. Duncan infront, Trent smiled. "Saved you a seat.", he said with his smile. "Thanks.", Duncan replied, taking his seat next to Trent. Gwen frowned at this, feeling a bit worried, but sat on the other side of Trent regardless. Heather (with her hair in a ponytail) sees this, and gives a scowl, while Lindsay lost her attention to blow a kiss to Tyler. Tyler caught it, and Lindsay smiled. Heather saw this, and showed her anger in this. Lindsay smiles sheepily, but still gets hit by Heather's ponytail, followed by spitting out some of the hair. Shortly after this, Chris finally shows himself, still having his classic smile, and of course prepares to tell the Campers of their challenge. "So, now we're all gathered at this Super-Ultra-Mega-Deluxe-Ultimate-Chris McLean Stage to tell you all of you're next talent! A camp classic, a Talent show!", as he said that Sadie once more bursted into tears with Bridgette patting her on the back to comfort her, "There can be singing, dancing, juggling. anything goes!", he then looked at Duncan, "as long as it's legal.", Duncan frowned and snapped his fingers, "Now, you all have eight hours to pick out your team's most talented three team-mates, those three will represent your team in the talent show! Now, GO!" Following Chris' words, the teams went to their own areas on the Island to pick out their team, which was obviously within the main campgrounds. Heather comes in-front her team with a clipboard, which seems to make Courtney rather angry. "Okay, so, I'm Team Captain so heres how this is going to work!", Heather announced. Most of her team already knew now what was coming, in-fact they even showed it. "Just kill me now!", Gwen said as she rolled her eyes. As if on cue, Courtney got up to confront Heather about this declaration. "I'm sorry, but you can't just declare yourself team captain like that!", the C.I.T girl said sternly. "Well, Cody, Beth, and Lindsay voted for me, so I win. Sorry, Court.", Heather replied with a cruel but cheerful tone in her voice. "That doesn't count, because the entire team needs to vote for one of us so it can!", Courtney preached. "Team-mates, you don't mind If I am team-captain, right?", Heather asked still keeping her smile on. "Personally, I'd rather Courtney but actually don't care.", Gwen replied with a frown, Heather scowled and Courtney smiled at her response. "Look, this is wastin' way too much dang time, personally none of us give a crap who the captain is, y'all have been fightin' 'bout this since Day 1 can y'all just shut up already?!", LeShawna angrily replied. Both Courtney and Heather scowled in response to this. CONFESSIONAL Heather - "To be honest, I agree with LeShawna, this DOES have to end. If we fail this challenge, Courtney is going down. She's definitely going to be a threat to me eventually anyway." ENDS "So, anyway, Cody, Lindsay, and Beth will be my Judges in this!", Heather said with her smile. "I will be a judge too, because I still don't trust you.", Courtney exclaimed in response. Heather decided to not argue this time, and allowed Courtney to be one of her judges. "Fine, you can replace Cody.", Heather said in-order to allow Courtney on, Cody was a bit sad by this, but accepted it. As the Gophers settled who would command their team and who would Judge for them, the Bass on the other hand were actually going through their auditions for the upcoming challenge. Their first Auditioner is Justin, who is doing a shirtless dance in-front of his team. He does many dance moves and flexes, and even blows kisses before finally letting a mere sip of water fall onto him, that burns up on his shirt. All of the team's girls and Owen were very happy at this, drooling. "Okay, so Justin's in. Any objections?", Eva replied, still under Justin's hypnotizing good looks. Everyone on her team shook their heads in a now, "Okay." Back with the gophers, they were having their first Audition which was actually Cody. Cody had an electric keyboard that was plugged likely inside the cabin. He was happily about to play it, and once he did he managed to play a tune that sounded like a techno version of the Green Hill Zone theme song from Sonic the Hedgehog, and after he was done, most of his team (not Heather, Duncan, or Gwen) clapped for him. "Okay, well that was pretty good, I guess it can go.", Heather commented. "Yeah, but I don't think it's good enough to win!", Courtney exclaimed. "Who asked YOU? I'M the team captain!", Heather replied, angry. "Only because of an Unfinished ballot! Seriously, we need an Election first!",. Courtney replied. "Oh shut up, like seriously! Nobody cares about you or your election!", Courtney gasped after Heather said those words. "What?! Everyone likes me!", as Courtney and Heather continued to argue, Duncan make a notion that he was hanging himself, to which Trent and Gwen both snickered at. Meanwhile, the killer bass continued their audtions, this time with Tyler doing Yo-Yo tricks. He was happily doing it rather well, until it wrapped all the way around him. His team rolled their eyes, primarily Eva. "Next!", the powerful girl yelled out. As the Bass continued with their audtions, the Gophers continued theirs. Heather herself wanted to be in, and to do so she did ballet. She twirled around, dancing on her toes and then jumped over her team, and finished her dance. They all nicely clapped except for Gwen and Duncan. "Thank you.", Heather said with a smile, "Okay so everybody take five!", she then said. The team then disbanded, and Cody walked over to the other three in Heather's Alliance, though Beth also left to take five. Lindsay was pulled from the break though, by Heather. Cody was not noticed but was behind his crush. "Lindsay, can you keep a secret?", Heather asked, with a vocal tone clearly showing she had thought out a plan. "Sure! I mean, one time my older sister paula got like diarrhea during a date, and I had to bring her toilet paper since the bathroom was out, and I never told a soul!", Lindsay then remembered she was on television, "Oh.....sorry Paula!". "I can tell a secret Heather!", Cody exclaimed, giving his location away. "I thought I said", Heather then thought of her plan more in-depth, "Nevermind, okay, both of you, I have a plan!" "What is it, my love?", Cody asked in response. "Okay, use these to keep in touch!", she then handed both Lindsay and Cody walkie-talkies, "I need both you to follow Gwen and Courtney. Lindsay, you take Gwen and Cody you take Courtney. Make sure to Report back to me!" Lindsay and Cody both complied to Heather's orders, with Lindsay watching Gwen with binoculars. "Lindsay, do you see Gwen?", Heather said over the Walkie-talkie. "Um, yeah!", Lindsay replied. "What is she doing?" "She's", Lindsay then saw that all Gwen was doing was sitting on a stump writing in what was likely a diary, "She's, writing in a book." "Okay, Report back when she's doing something more. Over." "Okay!", Lindsay exclaimed happily, for only a few more seconds did she spy on Gwen, "Ugh, this is getting boring", she then re-focused it to another direction, where Tyler was. Focusing on his rear-end, he smiled. "THAT'S not boring!" Meanwhile, as Lindsay and Cody carried out Heather's mysterious new plan, the Bass continued their auditions. This time, Owen was going up. Drinking a large jug of soda, everyone was very puzzled at what his talent was going to be. Everyone had eyes open wide, and once he finished, he showed it off. He burped, "ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZeeeed!", he burped. All of the males on his team cheered in response, Eva retained a bored face, and the (other) girls were not very impressed. "Dude, that is TOTALLY awesome!", Geoff said, putting one arm over Owen's shoulder. "Aw, it's nothing really. Known how to do it since I was six!", Owen exclaimed in response. "Well, it's better than nothing. Alright you can go.", Eva replied. "Sweet, man!", Geoff exclaimed, "We're totally going to win this one!" "Next!", Eva shouted out. Bridgette then went up. "I can do a hand-stand.", she said happily, then went to stand on her hands, and even slightly walk around at the same time. Geoff was happy at seeing this, and Owen was impressed. "It's good and all, but what are you, a Monkey?", Eva rather meanly replied, "Next!", Geoff frowned at this, but did not want to argue with Eva. As the Bass continued with Auditions, Lindsay and Tyler both made out on the counters of the restrooms. "Lindsay? Lindsay, have you found anything? Over.", Heather asked over the walkie-talkie, Lindsay broke from kissing Tyler to reply back. "On my way back, Under!", Lindsay hurriedly replied, then continued kissing Tyler, who was obviously now her boyfriend. Meanwhile, with the Gophers, Courtney is doing her violin with ease and happiness. The Gophers are happily watcing, except for Heather who is not happy, and Lindsay who is still absent, as she does so. Once she finishes, they all (save Heather) clap. "Thank you, I've been practicing since Four!", Courtney replied. Heather rolled her eyes. "Where is Lindsay?", Heather whispered silently, "If she is with Tyler I swear!" As the Gophers continued on, so did the bass. Izzy was prepared to do her own form of a talent. "I call this, the dance of the Rattlesnake!", Izzy announced before going into a dance. She waved her hands infront of her face and did some wave motions. Owen was hypnotized by this very quickly, and of course as Izzy got up in his face and did hisses, this furthered his hypnosis. Justin on the other hand, was not really at all under the affect. "Not Good enough.", Eva said sternly, which ended the dance quickly. Next up for the bass, was Geoff who did pretty good tricks with his skateboard. His team was impressed, and Eva nodded her head to show approval. Following Geoff's audition, the Gophers were watching Beth twirl fire batons. She does very well, twirling them around her arm repeatedly, though eventually she loses control and they fly away from her. Her team ducks for cover as they fall onto the ground, burning a hole into the earth. As the table caught on fire, it was lucky that Duncan and Trent found fire extinguishers and put out the flames. "Beth! You almost destroyed my Violin!", Courtney shouted out, "Ugh, whatever, I'm going practice where it's safe!", the girl then walked off from her team, into the woods. Cody silently followed her. "Okay, so we have my Ballet, Cody's keyboards, and Courtney's violin. I think we're ready, right?", Heather said to Lindsay. "What about the plan?", Lindsay, finally back with her team, asked. "Oh, don't worry, I'm getting to that right now!", Heather said with a smirk.Meanwhile, Courtney was preparing to practice her Violin when she was approached by Cody. "Hey there, Courtney!", Cody greeted, hiding his Walkie-talkie in his pants. "What do you want, Cody?", Courtney asked, a bit annoyed with Cody interrupting her. "I just wanted to talk to you!" "About what?" "About, anything. Anyone you like here yet?" "Don't you like Heather?" "Of course I do! I'm just asking YOU if you like anyone!" "If I do, I'm not telling you!" "Come on! You can trust me, I don't bite!" "Yeah, but you usually hang with Heather and her other minions, so I know for a fact you're not trustable. Sorry, but I'm not telling the likes of you, or should I say HEATHER?", Courtney clearly wasn't budging, and to avoid a fight of some sort Cody decided it would be better to leave right there. "Okay, Okay, I'm going. It's cool, it's cool!", Cody sheepishly walked away from Courtney, once out of her view he took his Walkie-talkie out to speak with Heather, "Courtney wasn't budging, she's onto us!", Heather did reply, and was rummaging in the girl's side of the cabin with Lindsay guarding the door. "Okay, well report back. Make sure to distract Gwen, I'm in the cabin, over.", Heather replied. Cody didn't even think of questioning her and instead went along with the plan. "Got it, over!", he replied, and right there he reached the gampground, with Gwen walking towards the cabin, visibly sad and looking at her notepad. Cody apporached her with a grin on his face, "Hey there, Gwen!", he greeted. She was instantly suspicious. "Um, hey..Heather's boyfriend.", she coldly replied, "What do YOU want?" "Oh, I'm just bein' nice!", Cody exclaimed, "Whatcha got there, a Journal?" "Um, no, it's a notepad. It's for my Art." "Can I see, or is it private?" "Um....I don't know if I can trust you." "I PROMISE I will NEVER tell Heather! Scout's honour!" "Okay.", Gwen, still skeptical, showed him a single picture from her notepad, it was of Trent, "DON'T tell ANYONE.", Gwen said as she pulled it back. CONFESSIONAL Cody - "To be honest, I feel bad for Gwen. I mean, Trent's like getting real close to Duncan as far as I can tell, and I KNOW my romance, and...well...yeah. But, Gotta listen to Heather....besides, Gwen's gonna find out one day!" ENDS "I promise!", Gwen then walked towards the cabin, Cody took the Walkie-talkie into his hands, clearly about to break the promise, "She has a picture of Trent in her notepad. over." "Okay, I got it!", Heather exclaimed, holding Gwen' Diary in her hands, she briefly read it, "She is so dead!" "Gwen!", Lindsay exclaimed outside. "What are you doing here?" "I'm just, standing you. You don't wanna go in!", Lindsay exclaimed, Gwen tried to push through, but Lindsay blocked her and took a Ninja stance, "I'm warning you! I have epic Ninja skills!", Gwen made a more angry face however, and Lindsay backed down, "Okay, you can go in!", Gwen walked in, hiding Gwen's diary, Heather begin playing the scene for herself. "Gwen! So nice to see you!", Heather exclaimed happily. "What are you doing here?", Gwen asked, confused and suspicious "I was just getting some things before the show, by the way you really should invest in some tan, and may I say you really do look great today, for a weird goth girl." "Just go." "Fine, fine, have it your way!", Heather then left the cabin, with a smirk on her face as she did so. Soon enough, it was nearing the time for the show. All six of the represenatives were preparing for their acts, and Heather smirked at Courtney and at Bridgette. Bridgette was eating chips, and Courtney was practicing her violin. Heather then looked to Cody, and the two shared wink at eachother. Shortly there after, the talent show starts with Heather, Cody, and Courtney going for the gophers and Justin, Owen, and Geoff going for the Bass.. Chris stands in-front of those that are not competiting in the show, to explain the challenge. "Okay, so here's how this works!", the host began, "Each of the six chosen to show their talent will compete, and then the Chef-O-Meter will determine how good or bad the Talent is, and whoever team scores the most combined points will win!", "Now, let's go! Up first, is Justin for the Bass!" Justin then started his talent, removing his shirt and doing another flash dance. Of course, everyone, save Chris and the guys except for Trent and Duncan, became mesmorized by his looks. He ended it with splashing a bucket of water over him as he was seated on a chair. The Chef-O-Meter gave him six out of nine. "Up next, Courtney for the Gophers", Chris announced, Heather smirked and did a neck slitting motion once Courtney was in-front, and as Courtney did her Violin playing, Heather walked over to Bridgette. "You know Bridgette, you really should consider sabotaging people sometime, that is, unless you've already done it.", Heather said. Bridgette was not that happy at all at this. "The Gophers might work like that, but not the Bass!", Bridgette declared in response. "Oh please, you just eating those fattening chips while this goes down? Total Bitch!", Heather replied. Bridgette in response threw chips right at Heather. In response, Heather acted as if this sent her backing up, and therefore into a rope that Cody had been ready to tighten. The rope was circular, and when Cody pulled it, Heather not only fell to the ground but also pushed down a Stagelight that was right ontop of Courtney. "Courtney, look out!", Duncan called out. Courtney looked up, and dodged it, but was still hit on the head, with her Violin completely broken in half. Once she got up, rubbing her head and stumbling, she saw this and gasped. "My Violin! Who did this? HEATHER?!", she shouted out. She stormed back stage, leaving Chris alone on the stage. "Well, that was a fail. Chef gives it a two out of nine!", Chris announced. Meanwhile, Courtney confronted Heather backstage. "HEATHER!", Courtney nearly screamed. "It wasn't me, Bridgette threw Chips right at me and pushed me!", Heather claimed. Courtney didn't fully believe Heather, but seeing the Chips on the ground didn't so well for Bridgette. "What? I did not push her!', Bridgette pleaded, but Courtney continued glaring, "I didn't!" "Okay, up next is Owen!", Chris announced, and Owen came on the stage. Of course, he immediately began drinking his jug of soda, and in the end, he began his burping. "ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWBXYZeeeeeeeeeeeeedddd!", he burped out, longer than last time. Once more, all of the guys cheered for him in response, and the girls merely looked bored at this. "Way to go Owen", Chris said loudly, "Eight of Nine! DJ Chef's impressed! Now, time for the Gopher's own Cody!" As Cody went up to perform, Courtney held the remains her Violin in her hands, with Bridgette now worried of her fate if the Bass lost again. Heather on the other hand, read Gwen's diary as she prepared, facing away from everyone else. Cody meanwhile, was performing a rendition of Live and Learn from Sonic Adventure 2 on his keyboard, a very impressive rendition too. Once done, everyone clapped for him, and Harold seemed to be the most impressed. "Well, that was pretty cool, with a Seven out of Nine from DJ Chef!", Chris announced, "Now, back to the Bass' turn, with Geoff!" Just as Geoff was about to do his Skateboard trick, he ended up falling onto his board and crushing it. He as not at all happy with this happening. "Oh COME ON!", Geoff exclaimed. "What happend?", Eva came in, then saw Geoff's broken board and became Angry, "Are you kidding me?" "Great, it's our turn right now!", Bridgette exclaimed, "we need someone to help" "I'll get us sometime, but you better find someone good!", Eva told Bridgette sternly, then she poked her head out to speak with Chris, "YO CHRIS", she yelled out loudly, "WE NEED TO PICK SOMEONE ELSE, LET THE GOPHERS GO!" "Sorry but-", Chris then turned to see the angry face of Eva and of course fearing his own safety, Chris decided to comply with Eva's orders, "Um, okay! Heather's up next since the Bass need more time! Heheh!" As Eva focused on getting her team a replacement for Geoff, Heather went up, sitting on a chair she herself put in the center of the stage. "Originally, I was going to dance for you, but instead, I decided to do some reading, spoken by me, but written by Gwen!", she said, holding the Diary up loudly. Gwen focused on the book, then gasped with eyes widened once she feared the worst. "She wouldn't!", she said to herself softly. "So, I'm trying to ignore him, but he's just so cute. If they had custom-ordered a guy to be a distraction for me here, it would've been McHottie. We just totally would connect. He's pretty much the only person I can probably relate to here. And I know it's a cliché, but I love guys who play guitar." Everyone was shocked, and no Chef-O-Meter result was given. Duncan and Trent awkwardly looked at eachother, and then at Gwen as she ran away from the scene in embarassment. "I'm done!", Heather said happily. "Okay, that is like, SO mean!", Bridgette said behind the curtian in response. "Like, totally!", Courtney said in agreement, now forgotten the Violin ordeal, "Like, Worse than you causing my Violin to break!" "I've found the Replacement!", Eva exclaimed, pushing Harold onto the stage, "You better win this!" "Looks like the Bass finally found their final represenative!", Chris annoucned, "Harold!" "I don't know what to do!", Harold exclaimed, only to have Eva's fist waving at him from behind the curtain. Gulping, Harold knew it was better for his safety if he just do the challenge. CONFESSIONAL Harold - "Confused over all of my Talents, in fear of Eva, and not knowing how top Cody's performance of Live and Learn, I did the only thing I thought I could to survive!" ENDS Suddenly, Harold turned himself into a Human Beat-Box. Using bodily noises and functions to create a beat, that amazed everyone. He did normally beat-box noises, then boo-yahs and goshes were added in along with tongue rolls. It went on for a while, and after it there was a moment of scilence, before everyone cheered for him and the Chef-O-Meter was shown full. "TOTALLY AWESOME, DUDE! NINE OF NINE! THE BASS WIN AGAIN!", the bass then loudly cheered and all of them gathered to hoist Harold into the air. Chris then, still smiling, turned to the Gophers. "Gophers, time for another Elimination Ceremony!", once Chris said those words, Heather once more knew what to do, and smirked. CONFESSIONAL Heather - "So, we lost the challenge. Since I always keep my self-made promises, I had quite a conflict against the more fitting Gwen's elimination.In the end however, I made the right descision. Cody's vote was obvious, and Lindsay and Beth was the same deal, getting DJ to vote was a bit hard but I won in the end." CONFESSIONAL DJ - "What can I say? The girl said she'd keep me safe if I voted with her! I ain't joinin' her or anythin if that's what you think!" END Finally, the Gophers were gathered for their second campfire ceremony. Once more, Chris stood before them with the plate of marshmallows in his hand. "So, Gophers, you're second ceremony in a row! What happened?", Chris mocked. "I don't know, now just get on with it!", Heather replied. "Okay, so, as you know the deal is that I call names out one by one until we get to the last of you, and that person who doesn't get a marshmallow MUST report to the dock of shame and go home, NEVER to return to the Island Again, EVER! Now, let's get on with it!", Chris then began to call out the names, "Lindsay!", he called out and Lindsay then got her marshmallow first, "Beth!", Beth then got hers, "Cody!", he then got his, "Duncan!", who then got his, "Trent!", he then got his, "LeShawna!", who then got hers happily, "DJ!", who then happily got hers, "Gwen!", he then called out. Gwen smirked at Heather as she got up, with Heather and Courtney as the final two now. "What?!", Courtney exclaimed, shocked. Heather was not at all surprised, and showed no signs of worry or shock. "So, Heather and Courtney. The two leaders of the Gophers, one of you two girls is going home tonight, and theres nothing anyone can do about it. Now, Courtney, you were once a C.I.T and are quite the overachiever along with a violin player, Heather, you showed us that you are WHACK! I mean, reading someone's diary out-loud to the WORLD? Like, seriously, that's really messed up dude!" "Just give me my Marshmallow already!", Heather said loudly. Courtney glared at her angrily, then looked at Chris with worry. "To be honest, I am really not that happy with this, but........Heather gets the last marshmallow, and Courtney you're out!", Chris said, tossing Heather the last marshmallow. Those who didn't vote for Courtney all looked shocked, having expected her to leave. Courtney herself gasped. "What? But, I'M THE PROPER LEADER! NOT HER!", Courtney pleaded. Chris and Chef then both showed up, taking her by the arm and dragging her out, "HEATHER DID SOMETHING! SHE PROBABLY RIGGED THE VOTES, OR DID SOME MANIPULATIVE TRICK!", Courtney screamed out, then she was at the boat, "LET ME GO!", she screamed out. Chris and Chef grinned and nodded, then literally threw her into the boat of losers, "You are SO hearing from my attorney!", were Courtney's final words as she had no choice but to angrily leave Total Drama Island on the boat of losers. Heather happily ate her Marshmallow, with her first major enemy now gone from the island. However, Gwen was not going let this go. CONFESSIONAL Gwen - "If that evil little cow thinks she's getting away with this, she's gotta another thing coming!" ENDS Following the elimination, Gwen went to the Bass' boy side, and knocked on the door. Within seconds, Harold answered the door. "I heard you had a Red Ant farm with you?", she asked the nerdy boy. "Yes?", Harold said, puzzled as to what Gwen had in mind. Moments later, Heather ran out of her cabin screaming, covered in Harold's own red ants. Of course, it was not long before Cody himself came running, in just brief underwear and a T-shirt (with Heather in panties and a T-shirt) to come to her aide, after she tripped on a log of course. While this panic happened, Gwen snuggled happily in her bed. "Sweet dreams, everyone!", she said, and the episode faded out on that. Trivia *This is the first time Courtney is eliminated. *This is the first episode without Noah. *This is the second time the Killer Bass win a challenge. *Later on, in No Pain, No Game, it is revealed that Cody stole one of the votes. Making this episode be the first elimination caused by someone who was not an antagonist.